sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Zahak Teth
Appearance Zahak is essentially a hybridized Identity created artificially through much trial and error by Xavek through the use of his own DNA and that of a sample of an Identity before being let loose on the world with Xavek watching from afar. Zahak takes on the appearance of a spotted brown Plecostomus fish with three sets of gills on his neck, webbed hands and feet alongside a rather large tail that tends to drag on the ground, a sorta pushed back dorsal fin exuding from his forehead and ending at his upper middle back as a sort of crest along with the dorsal fins on the outside of his lower arms. One thing to notice about him would be the extra set of eyes on the palm of his hands that always seem to remain closed no matter what. He stands at a height around four foot eight with a rather slim build that looked like it was more for running or swimming than it was for much of anything else really and his demeanor seems to fit his appearance. Now as a hybrid identity he is still in tune with emotions albeit to a lesser degree, though his spots will reflect on the color of his emotional state. However, due to his personality those spots are usually white. As for age, well Xavek did artificially accelerate his age physically and to a lesser extent mentally. So physically he might be close to seventeen years old but mentally he's about a year younger so problems may arise. Personality Zahak is shy, no way to sugarcoat it. Being that Xavek did kinda leave him after creating him meant that he lacked the finer social graces or the connection that most identities had, thus he kinda had to rely on himself for quite a while which, while not exactly emotionally scarred to the point of helplessness or depression, this forced self reliance did blunt his emotional maturity, leaving him a lot shyer when it comes to crowd situations. In essence, he can socially interact, its just that he is usually that one kid who is socially awkward in small groups and will freeze up if forced to be the center of attention for a large group, which often leads to mistakes and missing many social cues that could've actually saved him the embarrassment of not picking them up. History -I will work on history at some other point.- Abilities Identity related Abilities In regards to his Identity related abilities, Zahak has no real clue how to use them at all. So the 'type' of Identity he is remains unknown to him. However given that his nanites tend to be very dense and he is capable of drawing in more nanites others familiar with the types could probably assume he is a Density type, although his nanites actually seemed to be made of flesh and bone rather than the standard metal that non-hybrid identities have. In fact the only real ability he may actively know of is the shapeshifting ability and even that is heavily limited to certain aquatic species and something resembling Xavek without his cybernetics than anything else. Abilities inherited from Xavek From his 'father's DNA, Zahak did inherit minute super strength, to the point where his work out regiment if he actually did work out would have to incorporate bench pressing a Volkswagen Sports Utility Vehicle to feel any sort of burn. In simple terms, Zahak is far stronger than the average human male, and could easily shatter bones and kill with one well placed punch. Another ability, though whether it was inherited through Xavek or not is the ability to breathe underwater as well as breathe on land, meaning he could essentially live in the ocean or the land without any worry of drowning or asphyxiating from a lack of oxygen reaching the brain. However, swimming certainly isn't an issue because Zahak has actually taken to it quite well, in fact his body seems to be more suited to the underwater lifestyle than on land. His strangest ability, and physical feature, yet from Xavek's side of the DNA, would be the pair of eyes located on his palms with one eye on his left and the other on his right palm. Normally these eyes remained closed, however when open they emit a memetic signal to those who stare into the eyes directly that leave the individual paralyzed and susceptible to suggestion. However, those with a strong will or inborn immunity to memetic signals can resist the effects of the eyes. The second ability Zahak's palm eyes possess is the ability to drain energy from a victim and use it to either heal or regain stamina, how much energy Zahak takes is proportional to how long he is in contact with a person and is often times excruciatingly painful for the victim. This ability, dependent on how long his hands remain in contact with the victims face or neck can be fatal. Though the time it takes to drain someone of their energy entirely is entirely dependant on how much energy they have in them and what type, it is possible for Zahak to drain more energy than his body could handle which could result in bleedoff from Zahak, examples of energy include Phantis, Chaos, Core, etc, etc. It may be less effective than draining energy from individuals, but Zahak can drain energy from other sources. Only problem is that it takes twice as long to drain energy from objects than to drain from living beings Limitations He does suffer from the same limitations and weaknesses as other identities, such as psionic attacks disrupting their emotional flow as well as Magic burning out chaos energy and vice versa. However as a being of more flesh and blood he suffers from the same issues such as certain temperature extremes or catching illness. However there are a few other specific weaknesses that he has, like an increased chance of dehydration when compared to land based creatures or his skin drying out with the possibility of getting infected, there is even the increased risk of going into heat stroke because he is essentially an aquatic animal on land. He really doesn't know how to use the memetic or draining abilities in his hands, in fact they just seemed to be a reflexive thing that occurs when in danger. As a result of his lack of control he tends to be isolative by nature in addition to his crippling lack of social skills and general shyness when it comes to things. -I will think of more limitations later.- IMG_1746.JPG|Zahak Teth - Drawn and colored by Deathstroke Category:Males Category:Identities (Species) Category:Fish Category:Aliens